Stolen Huffy
"Stolen Huffy" is the fourth episode of the fifth season of the FX original series Sons of Anarchy, and the series' fifty-seventh episode overall. Summary The police raid on Nero's brothel leaves Nero and Carla without an office space. Meanwhile, Jax and Chibs try to protect the escort the Byz Lats believe is responsible. Wendy tries to come to honest terms with Tara while Gemma makes a move to get Tara back on her side. Opie's wake is held, with all of SAMCRO in attendance. Plot As the Sons ride past two adolescent boys on Huffy bikes, Jax remembers a simpler time. In jail with the escorts, Carla (Wanda De Jesus) blames Gemma for them getting busted. She thinks the girl Gemma beat up, Emma Jean, was the one who called the cops. Gemma, not knowing who else to reach out to, has called Wendy to make her bail. Wendy thinks she can handle things with Tara, but Gemma warns her it's Jax she has to worry about. Nero gets out and finds Gemma. He doesn't tell her the raid wasn't her fault. At the garage, Jax is reunited with his wife and two sons. He asks her to check on Lyla. Gemma doesn't know about Opie. Around the table, Jax tells the guys he thinks Opie's been looking for a way out since Donna died. He went out like a warrior. Jax explains that Pope is way more muscle than they've ever dealt with before. Jax wants to agree to his terms and see where it goes, no retaliations. Jax explains Pope's not behind the home invasions. Jax puts the $50k payment to a vote, it passes. Opie's body is being delivered later. Outside, Unser tells Jax and the guys about the brothel raid and Gemma's arrest. They tell him about Opie. Back at the brothel, Gemma, Nero and Carla find it's been trashed, and that there's an eviction notice for the end of the week. Gemma goes to collect her stuff. Wendy runs into Tara and the boys in the hospital hallway. Tara puts them in daycare then meets Wendy in her office. Tara doesn't want to talk, but Wendy makes a case that someday Abel will want to know the truth. Jax and Chibs come to Diosa. Gemma tells Jax about beating up the girl Clay was with, Emma Jean. Jax offers to help Nero. Two Latino gangsters come in to talk to Nero, and he promises to find Emma Jean then let them handle her. One of his guys got shot in the raid and is laid up in the hospital. After the guys leave, Nero asks Jax to find Emma Jean and get her out of town before his guys off her. He tells them where to look. Carla overhears the conversation, picks up her cell phone and slips away. Gemma goes to talk to Clay working out with Frankie. Clay says he went up to Diosa because he wanted to know if she was safe. "I need distance, Clay. Stop checking up on me," she says. "You want distance, you got it. I don't even know who you are anymore," he says. "Why don't you bounce my face off the floor? Then maybe you'll recognize me," Gemma seethes. Clay mentions having to get ready for Opie's "thing." He realizes she doesn't know. He tells her. She nearly collapses. She holds onto him for a second, then throws him off and runs to the bathroom crying. "What the hell is happening to us?" she wails. Jax and Chibs check up on Emma Jean (Ashley Tisdale). They hear noises inside the hotel room. Jax knocks, throws her john out and tells her they have to get her out of town. She denies calling vice. She gets on Jax's bike outside as Nero's two bangers pull up. They want her, but Jax and Chibs take off. They race through the streets as the gangsters chase after them. They pull down a side street and Emma Jean drops her foot on the ground enough to throw them off balance. Jax wipes out in someone's front yard. The gangsters get out with guns drawn and Jax and Chibs, also with guns drawn, point out all the witnesses around. Jax claims the Sons want her dead, too, and suggests the gangsters tell their guys they sent the biker boys to do their dirty work. The gangsters want proof she's dead, a thumb and a "tiny tit." Jax agrees. One of the gangsters whacks Emma Jean to the ground, but they leave. Chibs knows someone sent the gangsters. They take Emma Jean back to the clubhouse, where Nero and Carla meet them. They tell Nero what went down. Only one other person knew where Emma Jean was, Carla. She claims she was protecting Nero, and all that "we've built." He objects to her use of "we." Jax suggests they call it even. Gemma demands to know what she's doing there. "You know what, Mom, I kind of have a few things on my plate today, like burying my best friend. So your need to be loved, worshpiped and adored is a little low on my list today," Jax snaps at her. Emma Jean tells Gemma that nothing happened between her and Clay, he just had her rub his shoulders. And that she didn't call the cops. Nero asks Jax to keep an eye on Carla until he gets Emma Jean out of town. Jax has Chibs call Skeeter to provided them with a thumb and a boob as proofs of death. Chibs reassures Gemma that Jax loves her more than anyone, just give him some room. Tara visits Jax, who leaves out how he wiped out. Jax is ready to toss pictures of him with Wendy. Tara thinks they have to tell Abel the truth, but he thinks he's been through enough for now. The mortician brings Opie by. Lyla's there. Jax hugs her as she cries. They put Opie, all cleaned up in his coffin, on the table to pay their respects. Lyla asks Jax how she's supposed to raise three kids and work. She doesn't have family nearby. Jax shows her all the people pouring in for the wake, he tells her she'll have everything she needs. Nero comes back and Jax enjoys watching Clay watch Gemma hug Nero hello. Nero says he put Emma Jean on a plane. Jax asks to talk to him privately. Inside, Jax asks Nero about his business model. Nero's aiming for $1.3 million to buy his uncle's ranch for his disabled son. He's got a way to go. Jax has a proposition for him, involving the Cara Cara porn girls. They can bring in special porn star experience rates, but they need a booker. Jax tells him about an old Elk's Lodge out on a remote section oh highway with no neighbors. Jax offers to cover the start up costs and they'll split everything 50-50. Jax tells Nero about his end game, moving the club away from the stuff that's killing them. Nero doesn't want to get dragged into the club's guns and drugs, and Jax wants Nero to stay clear of Gemma so as to not stir things up with Clay. Nero agrees. They shake on it. Wendy comes by the garage to get repaid her bail money. Gemma tells her about Opie. Tara sees Wendy leaving and immediately confronts Gemma. Gemma slams Tara against the wall then seems to realize what she's done. She deflects, telling Tara she ought to be worried about Carla, who nearly got Jax killed today. Gemma says Carla's the reason he laid down his bike. It's news to Tara. Gemma offers to prove it. She orders the Sons to clear out of the garage where they're watching Carla. Gemma punches her, but Carla removes her pierced earrings and quickly gets her in a choke hold. Tara whacks her with a lug wrench then she's fighting with her. Tara gets a few good punches in as Gemma watches. Closing montage: On the clubhouse roof, Jax thinks about his best friend while down inside, the others say good bye to Opie leaving his hat, a bottle of Patron and other items in the coffin. Gemma sees Nero walking a battered Carla to the car. She tosses Gemma a victory glare. Gemma waits for Nero to say something to her, but he just looks at Gemma briefly then gets in his car and leaves. A blood-spattered Tara smokes a joint alone with her wounds. Jax looks at a photo of he and Opie as young boys on Huffy bikes. He goes downstairs to join the wake. Everyone stands for their leader. Jax fights back tears over Opie's coffin. The Sons file in around him. Jax puts the childhood picture in Opie's jacket. "I'll see you later, brother," he says. They close the lid and carry him out to the hearse, raising their drinks. They carefully put the coffin in the hearse, remembering their friend. Jax finds Tara, then he slams the door of the hearse on his poor, dead friend. Church meetings Jax: I think Opie's been looking for a way out since Donna died. He's never been right, since. He went out, a warrior. Chibs: We... we wouldn't be sitting here if it wasn't for him. Clay: No doubt Ope made his own choice. It's Pope forcing that choice concerns me. Tig: Jax did all he could. All he could to push back the threat. Frankie Diamonds: Agreeing to a 50 G payout? Jax: Short term, Frankie. GoGo: How short? Jax: We never rubbed up against a guy like Pope. OG, sitting at a table with judges, senators, CEOs. Bobby: He could kill us with a phone call as easily as a bullet. We're just white smoke to this dude. Jax: I say we agree to his terms, see where it goes. Maybe we can even use this guy to our advantage. Clay: What advantage is that? Jax: If we're good with Pope, the rest of black gets in line. Happy: What about the tar stains that killed Ope? They just gonna get in line, too? Jax: No retaliation. Not now. It puts us and Charming at risk. Clay: We're already at risk. Those home invasions, that's gotta be black. Jax: Pope didn't put them in play. He wasn't sure about the Niners. He's looking into it. Greg the Peg: We're throwing Pope a lot of trust. Jax: It ain't trust, man. It's fear. Right now he controls it. We gotta buy time to change that. Let's vote this. We pay out the 50 G's 'til we figure this shit out. Yea. (everybody): Yea. Jax: Okay. I'll set up a meeting with Pope. Tell him we're good. Push him on these home invasions. (silence) The body should be here this afternoon. Let's do this right. (hits gavel) ---- Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Dayton Callie as Wayne Unser * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Ryan Hurst as Harry 'Opie' Winston * Theo Rossi as Juan Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow Supporting Cast Special guest stars *Drea de Matteo as Wendy Case *Jimmy Smits as Neron 'Nero' Padilla Guest stars *Ashley Tisdale as Emma Jean *Michael Ornstein as Chuck Marstein *David Labrava as Happy *Winter Ave Zoli as Lyla Winston *Wanda De Jesus as Carla *Chuck Zito as Frankie Diamonds *Chris Browning as GoGo *Christopher Douglas Reed as Philip 'Filthy Phil' Russell *Niko Nicotera as George 'Ratboy' Skogstrom *Walter Wong as Chris 'V-Lin' Von Lin *Kurt Yaeger as Greg the Peg *Jorge-Luis Pallo as Lupe *Rey Gallegos as Fiasco *Bob Rusch as Skeeter Co-stars *Andrew Thacher as Jailer Notes * Final overall appearance of Harry 'Opie' Winston, although he is only seen very briefly, laid in his casket. Featured Music * The Coppertone - "Black Water" * Slowtrain - "Bound to Find You Out" * Wild Flag - "Endless Talk" * The Chimpz - "Mr. 44" * Keaton Simons - "Grim Reaper" * The Ike Reilly Assassination - "It's Hard to Make Love to an American" * Greg Holden - "The Lost Boy" (Opie's funeral song) Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 5